


Her Silent Protector

by RinLeonhart



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Manga), Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinLeonhart/pseuds/RinLeonhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura summons the courage to ask Rider a question. PWP. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Silent Protector

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, some 10 odd years ago, I hadn't had the chance to play the visual novel, nor was Fate/Zero released. My knowledge was limited to the little I could find on the internet and the anime. Keeping that in mind, there is some OOC on Sakura's part. It was pointed out to me by a reviewer on a different website. 
> 
> ***SPOILER*** (Don't read any further if you haven't gotten far into the game/books/anime)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Sakura was raped on a regular basis at the Matou house, which I didn't know at the time of writing this story. With that in mind, yes, she's very out of character. I apologize for this. I would have to completely re-write this whole story in light of that information and quite frankly, I'm not overly interested in doing such a thing. So again, I apologize for the OOC on her part, otherwise I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night or any of its characters.

Warning: This fic includes mature girl/girl themes. So… if you're under 18, go baaaack! Or at least don't let mommy catch you. If you have a problem with lesbians, I suggest you find something else to read.

Author's Note : This is my first PWP, oneshot and songfic all rolled into one. And do you know how hard it is to write a PWP without using crude language? Ugh. Anyway, the song is called "Erotica" by Razed In Black. Yes, I've had enough reviewers tell me I have bad taste in music, but they loved the fic, so read it and just don't look up the song, lol. I was thinking about the lack of fanfiction in the Fate / Stay Night category while listening to it... and well... you're reading it! I had some reservations about how to write Rider in this one. In the TV series she's confident, sadistic and aggressive… But when I picture her during a normal day at the Matou residence, I see her as a somewhat shy, quiet individual in her black turtleneck and glasses. So my dilemma was which side to write, so I tried to blend them a bit. The ending came out a bit sappier than I originally intended.

\---

"Rider," Sakura whispered through her window, allowing the night air to carry her words to where she knew the Servant was. Rider was always close; constantly protecting her.

At night the moon bathed everything in an ethereal glow, making the yard look like a sinister counterpart to the landscape during the day. Leaning out the window, Sakura peered through the dim light trying to see any hint of purple.

She jerked back and swallowed a gasp as the Servant appeared without a sound in front of her, kneeling on the window sill. She brought her face level with the school girl's and bowed her head. Pulse racing, Sakura tried to compose herself. It didn't matter if she knew what to expect, Rider always managed to sneak up on her. She suspected that the Servant enjoyed it.

Sakura regarded her silently. Her long lavender hair fell past her shoulders, trailing into the room. She'd always wanted to bury her fingers in that hair, ever since she first saw the Servant. Even though she had tried, Sakura hadn't managed to get Rider to wear something other than her usual fighting garb for more than a few hours. Not that she minded the short dress or stockings, she thought, eyes traveling over the kneeling form in front of her.

"You came," Sakura commented quietly. She hated the timid voice that came from her mouth. She always wished she could speak her mind more often, be more like Rin. Whenever she tried, her shyness reasserted itself and prevented the attempt.

Rider didn't reply. She never did. Her silent protector until the end.

"Why?" Sakura murmured.

The taller woman hesitated, turning her face up to look at Sakura. She wished she could take off Rider's eye covering. She'd told her once that it was called a Gorgon Breaker. She explained that if Sakura were to see her eyes without any hindrance, her gaze would kill her. Sakura's response to that was a pair of her old glasses. She insisted that Rider try it until the Servant finally gave in. It had been the only time Sakura could say that the deadly Servant argued against her order. She was so worried that it wouldn't work, that she'd inadvertently kill the innocent school girl. In the end it was successful, Sakura's suspicions had been correct. So long as Rider kept something between her eyes and the person she was looking at, they were safe.

"Because you're my Master," she replied finally. The low sound of her voice made Sakura shiver. A corner of Rider's mouth quirked upwards when she noticed the reaction. The young woman opened her mouth to speak, but her Servant continued. "That boy," she spat, "may hold the Command Seals, but he could never be my Master. I know who summoned me."

Sakura blinked and gazed at her interestedly. Up until now, she had skirted around talking to Rider about the summoning. She had obviously figured out that Shinji, a boy with no magical powers, could never have successfully summoned a Servant. Sakura was meant to be Rider's magi, but the ceremony was interrupted when Shinji had snuck in and stole the Command Seals causing the summoning to finish incompletely. A bond hadn't been able to form between Master and Servant, causing the Servant to have no mana resources to speak of. It was her fault Rider was not able to fight as she should. Despite everything, Rider held no grudge in her voice as she spoke of the incident.

"Come in," Sakura invited, stepping away from the window to pick up something off of her dresser and hid it behind her back. The Servant gracefully stepped off the sill and straightened up to her full height in the room, her attention on the small girl.

"Here," the young woman whispered and handed Rider her small pair of glasses. Rider understood the unspoken command and replaced her Gorgon Breaker with the glasses, making sure to keep her eyes squeezed tightly shut during the transition. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the change and noticed Sakura staring at her. Rider raised an eyebrow at the girl, smirking as she flushed and looked away.

Sakura swallowed hard. It was always difficult keeping her thoughts straight when she was around the Servant. Rider didn't seem to realize she was doing it, but she exuded sexual appeal. And those eyes… She'd never met anyone with square irises and had always wanted a chance to study them, but never asked. She cleared her throat as an excuse to buy time to think.

Rider took a step towards her, bringing their bodies only inches apart. By willpower alone, Rider forced herself to stop and wait. Sakura had a purity about her… an innocent determination that the Servant found intoxicating. She knew the girl wanted her, she could smell it every time she came near her and it was steadily driving her out of her mind. Sakura looked up when Rider moved, her expression much like a deer caught in headlights.

_I'll seduce you in a trance…_

Sakura couldn't breathe. Gazing into Rider's lavender eyes, her world crumbled. She couldn't force her brain to make her mouth move, so she simply stared as Rider brought a hand up and tucked a piece of Sakura's hair behind her ear, marveling at the soft texture. She ran her a finger down the girl's jaw and stroked her cheek with her thumb. Sakura was so…clean. She felt as if by touching her alone, she was sullying her innocence.

Something broke inside of Sakura's mind and she mentally screamed for an excuse to back away. Rider had no idea of the effect she had on her, she thought as she felt her heart hammering in her chest. She tore her eyes away from the taller woman's tempting gaze and spotted the Gorgon Breaker in her hand. Glad for a reason, any reason to change the subject, she reached for the item in the Servant's grasp. Before Sakura could get her hands on it, Rider pulled it back tauntingly. Sakura pouted and reached for it again, but Rider grabbed her wrist and twisted her around. Too quick to protest, the Servant wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Sakura gasped as she felt the warm presence at her back and blushed hotly when Rider rubbed the side of her face in Sakura's hair, closing her eyes like a cat.

_If I take you from behind…_

Unconsciously, the hand around her waist slipped under the girl's pajama top and began tracing patterns on the soft skin of her stomach. Sakura's tensed, whimpering at the slight contact. Though she'd never been touched before, Sakura wasn't entirely naïve… all thought evacuated from her mind at the feeling of Rider's warm tongue dipping into her ear. Without thinking about it, she tilted her head to give the Servant better access. Rider smiled and continued her sensual assault with her tongue, taking her earlobe into her mouth and sucking it gently as she drove all other thought from the school girl's brain.

_Push myself into your mind…_

A low moan trickled from her lips as she felt Rider's fingertips slip under the top of her pajama pants teasingly, only to come back out and slide down the front of her pants. She wrapped her other arm across Sakura's chest, pulling her back against her body as she squirmed. A distracting throb had started between Sakura's legs and only seemed to intensify to an ache the farther down Rider's hand went. Lowering her head, lavender hair spilling over her shoulder, Rider fastened her mouth onto Sakura's neck and slowly began to suck, causing the girl's eyes to close in rapture. Sakura moaned and bucked her hips into her Servant's hand as she cupped her center, gently running her fingertips over the area and sending tingles through her entire body.

_When you least expect it…_

Abruptly, the Servant released Sakura and moved away. The girl whimpered at the loss of warmth and whirled around, only to be roughly shoved down onto her bed. She cried out when she fell, more out of reflex than pain, and looked up at her fearfully. She was reminded of the fact that the Servant could easily kill her in the span of a heartbeat and realized that it made her pulse speed up from something other than fear.

Rider trembled at the sight of Sakura draped across the bed with her hair splayed across her pillow, her cheeks flushed from arousal, fear in her wide eyes, her innocence as fragile as glass. She moved slowly, to keep from frightening her Master into running away, and climbed onto the bed on all fours above the younger woman. She lowered her face down to Sakura so that their mouths were an inch from each other's and waited patiently, the other woman's breath tickling her lips.

_Will you try and reject it…_

Sakura froze, unsure of why the taller woman stopped. She looked at her questioningly before the understanding dawned in her eyes. Rider was giving her a choice. The fact that she had a choice made the choice easy, she thought as she surged upwards and clumsily pressed her lips to her Servant's mouth, sliding her arms around the other woman's neck as her fingers tangled themselves in her long hair to pull her closer. Rider smirked at the girl's enthusiasm and lowered herself onto the bed next to Sakura's body, shifting a leg between the shorter woman's legs and pressing it against her center. Sakura arched upwards as sparks flew behind her eyelids at the sensation and felt Rider's tongue slip through her lips while she was distracted. The Servant teasingly caressed her Master's tongue with her own, coaxing it farther out until Sakura grew tired of the game and hungrily kissed her back, tongue surging into the older woman's mouth. She felt Rider purr against her mouth when she ran her fingers through her hair and decided that she liked the sound as she unconsciously started a slow grind against the thigh pressed between her legs.

_If I'm in charge and treat you like a child…_

Rider arched her back as she felt nimble fingers run down her spine, just a slight caress that she could barely feel through her clothing that made it all the more tantalizing. She moved her hand to the younger girl's chest and pushed her back into the bed as she sat up, effectively pulling Sakura away from her mouth. The desire lidded in her normally innocent eyes was nearly enough to make the Servant moan. Sakura felt the bed shift as Rider repositioned her legs, straddling the girl's hips and she lowered herself down to dip her tongue into the hollow of her throat. Sakura tried to arch up into the touch, but Rider's strong hand on her chest prevented the movement. She could feel her Servant's other hand slide up her body and begin to work on the buttons on her shirt. Sakura bit her lip, a flash of uneasiness in her mind. She didn't have enough time to think about it before Rider completed her task and slid open her shirt. The taller woman sat up and drank in the view, feeling the ache between her legs intensify when Sakura blushed and looked to the side. She ran her fingertips up the girl's stomach, transfixed by the perfect skin and slid further up to cup her breasts. Not wearing a bra to bed had its finer points, Sakura thought as she let out a gasp when Rider flicked her thumb over her nipples. She took a chance and looked back at the Servant, finding her intense gaze on her. Sakura swallowed hard as Rider broke the stare as her head descended, hair falling all around her. She cried out at the warm feeling of her Servant's mouth on her breast, sucking her nipple into her mouth. When she felt Sakura shudder against her as she raked her teeth across the little nub, Rider's patience cracked.

_Will you let yourself go wild…_

With a growl, Rider let go of the girl's breast and sat back up, rolling off the bed in one fluid motion. She tugged her arm sleeves off violently and kicked off her boots, trying to rid herself of all of her clothing. Sakura watched, fascinated, as Rider revealed more of her skin in the moonlight. Feeling as if someone took control of her body, she stood up and stepped toward Rider sliding to her knees in front of the Servant, looking up the long line of her body and into the widening lavender eyes. Rider had to force herself to breathe as she looked down into the innocent eyes of her Master between her legs. She doesn't look so innocent no- ohhhh, GOD! Rider's eyes rolled back in her head when she felt Sakura's fingers at the top of her stockings, her tongue trailing down the inside of her thigh as her hands brought them down her legs. Functioning out of reflex, she stepped out of the clothing and Sakura stood up, gazing into her eyes as she did. Rider never looked away as she reached down her side and slid down her zipper, instantly making the dress looser around her figure. Sakura nervously held out a shaking hand to grasp the top of the dress, her eyes flicking downward. She licked her lips apprehensively, making Rider's pulse race without meaning to, and slowly slid the dress down until it fell off the tall woman's body. She gazed in wonder at her Servants breasts, reaching out slowly to touch the soft skin. Rider's body jerked at the touch and her breathing sped up, now obvious to Sakura's gaze. She glanced up at the older woman's face and then back down at the heaving bosom before making up her mind. Sakura bent her head and licked a long line from her collarbone to her nipple, hands coming up to cup her breasts as her mouth worked. Unsure of exactly what to do, Sakura took her time and covered the entire area with kisses and flicks of her tongue before drawing her nipple into her mouth, consciously mimicking what Rider did to her earlier. When she let go, her teeth grazed the sensitive skin by accident and she noticed Rider shudder, closing her eyes.

_Let my mouth go where it wants to…_

Testing her theory, Sakura gently bit her nipple and rolled her eyes up to see her Servant's reaction. The result was astronomical. Rider threw her head back as a moan tore from her lips, her hands instinctively burying themselves in Sakura's hair to hold her head in place. Sakura enjoyed the pleasurable feeling of her fingers in her hair, but grabbed her Servant's wrists and placed them back at her sides forcefully. She was going to make the most of this while she could.

"Stay," she ordered, her voice lower than usual. Rider swallowed as she looked down at Sakura's face. She wondered if she had the self control to follow her orders for long. The torturous things she could do… Rider quelled a moan before it could leave her mouth as Sakura went back to work on her breasts, taking advantage of her newfound knowledge.

_Give it up, do as I say…_

Rider's body convulsed when Sakura's lips decided to travel lower. Her tongue made a long path from the middle of her breasts down to her bellybutton. Sakura marveled at the muscle just beneath the skin; she could feel them twitching in anticipation. She brought her hands up and placed them on the taut stomach muscles in front of her and splayed her fingers wide, sliding them up until they rested just below her breasts. Curious, Sakura curled her fingers and dragged her nails back down leaving red streaks in her wake on the pale skin. She noticed Rider's hands clench into fists at her sides and looked up to see the Servant watching her in rapt fascination, her nostrils flaring as if catching a scent. Sakura decided to press her luck and her tongue darted out into the dip into her navel, eyes locked with the lavender ones above her.

_Give it up and let me have my way…_

Sakura gasped as she was roughly hauled to her feet and felt a mouth roughly press against her, immediately demanding entrance. She gave it all too willingly and succumbed to the kiss rather than fighting it. A trill of fear ran through her brain as she thought of what the Servant might do if she tried to deny her at this point... The thought made the ache flare up between her legs. Rider growled softly as she bit down hard on Sakura's bottom lip, the coppery taste of blood making her head spin. She purred as she pulled back and flicked her tongue over the wound she'd caused. Getting tired of prolonging, Rider swiftly picked her up and tossed the girl onto her bed. Sakura squealed at the unexpected turn of events and looked up at Rider as a devious thought occurring to her. She propped herself up on her side, sliding her hand down her body toward the apex of her legs and gave the Servant her sexiest look. From the expression on Rider's face, it worked like a charm.

_I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck…_

Rider swallowed hard and found herself crawling onto the bed without realizing it. She stopped a few inches from Sakura and paused, watching as the girl slid her hand under her pants and between her legs boldly. She was surprised at the amount of moisture she found leaking from her folds and the realization made her groan, bucking her hips into her hand while her eyes never strayed from the Servant's. Rider struck quickly, lunging at the girl like a snake and captured her mouth, knocking her onto her back. She straddled the younger woman's hips and pinned her hand between their centers. Sakura moaned into her mouth as the action caused her hand to press harder against herself.

_I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to…_

Lavender hair cascading around her, Sakura breathed in the heady scent of her Servant as she dueled with her tongue. Rider started a slow grind with her hips, making Sakura's hand move against both of them and causing Sakura to break the kiss and cry out loudly. Taking the opportunity, Rider dipped her head and slipped her tongue into her ear before her lips fastened onto the soft skin of her neck below it. Small whimpering noises slipped from Sakura's mouth as she felt warmth pooling below her stomach. She felt a flash of pain as her Servant suckled hard on her neck and she arched up into the other woman, unconsciously moving her hand faster. Rider made a small sound of approval, her voice sensually low against her ear.

_I'd like to put you in a trance, all over…_

She reached between them and grabbed Sakura's wrist, pulling her hand out of her pajamas. Sakura whined and shifted her hips against her Servant's, attempting to get back the sweet friction. Rider smirked and brought Sakura's hand up to her lips as the girl watched her, completely transfixed, as Rider sucked her fingers clean. The feeling of the Servant's tongue brushing against her fingers sent sharp tingles up her entire arm. Finishing her task, Rider bit the end of her index finger causing Sakura to wince and snatch her hand back. Satisfied, she moved her hips against Sakura's center through her pants, grinding harder when she gasped.

"Ah! … Ohhhh…" Sakura murmured breathlessly as the feelings of a warm coil curling in her lower body returned. Rider leaned down, putting her elbows on either side of the girl's head to support her weight as she watched the expressions flit across her flushed face. Drawn to her innocence, Rider claimed her lips for another kiss. Sakura squirmed as the feelings intensified, lifting her hips up to meet her Servant's.

_Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body…_

Sakura whimpered, the sound muffled by Rider's mouth as she writhed beneath her. She brought her hands up to the taller woman's breasts and brushed her fingers over her nipples, feeling them harden further. Rider let out a low groan and grinded into her faster. Despite her intentions, Rider was swiftly losing control of the situation. She didn't understand how a mere school girl could bring her so close to the edge… Rider cried out when she felt Sakura twist her nipples sharply between her fingers and she bucked against her. The Servant realized that if she didn't back off quickly, Sakura might just bring her over the edge with her. She tore herself away from the girl and swung her leg over so she was resting on the bed next to her. It didn't work out quite as well as she'd planned when Sakura reached out and wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck, pulling her into a searing kiss. Rider's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt her will surrendering and pulled the girl's smaller frame on top of hers. She growled when she became conscious of the fact that Sakura still had her pajama pants on. Her insistent tugging on her pants clued Sakura in on what her Servant was trying to tell her. She grinned as she slid them down over her hips and shifted so she could slip them over her feet. Rider groaned as her hands skimmed over the soft skin of Sakura's back and down farther to cup her ass, pulling her roughly towards her.

_Once you put your hand in the flame…_

Flipping them over so that the Servant was on top again, Sakura instinctively wrapped her legs around Rider's waist and buried her face in the older woman's neck, grazing her teeth over the pale skin of her throat. Rider snaked a hand between them and slid a finger between Sakura's folds, causing her walls to convulse around the invading digit. Sakura bit her lip when the Servant paused and looked down at her. She didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. The girl nodded to her and tugged on her hair, bringing her face down for a quick kiss. Rider took her finger back out and added a second, her fingers easily entering the slick opening. She watched Sakura's face as she found the small bundle of nerves with her thumb, brushing over it back and forth.

"Ohhhh… God… R-Rider…" Sakura groaned, twisting her hips as her hands found purchase in the sheets. Rider continued for a few moments before surging her fingers forward without warning. Sakura made a small noise in the back of her throat and clung to her Servant's shoulders, burying her face in the lavender hair. The pain didn't last more than a few seconds and Rider stilled her movements until Sakura relaxed. She rained small kisses along the girl's ear, murmuring things in a language that Sakura couldn't understand but found oddly comforting. She made a soft affirmative noise and Rider continued. Oh, wow… she thought as her hips bucked against Rider's hand of their own volition. She trailed her lips down Rider's neck and lightly bit down on her shoulder to muffle a scream. Rider smirked at the sound and plunged into her faster. The taller woman's thumb found the small spot again and sent electric sparks of pleasure through her entire body. Sakura bit down harder on her Servant's shoulder as she tried to comprehend what was happening to her body.

"I…I… Mmmmm... Rider!" she shrieked as the other woman curled her fingers inside of her, making her vision flash white and her walls clamp down on the Servant's fingers. She spasmed violently under her Servant and clung to her, her hips surging upwards causing the other woman's fingers to push deeper inside of her. Rider growled in the back of her throat as she felt her innocent Master's first orgasm take over her body. She teased Sakura's bottom lip with her tongue as she waited for the girl to come down from her high.

_You can never be the same…_

Sakura's eyes refocused and she looked into Rider's playful gaze. She flashed her a brilliant smile that made the corner's of the Servant's mouth quirk upwards. Without warning, Sakura shot forward and captured Rider's lips, sliding her tongue into the other woman's mouth. Rider whimpered as she felt Sakura's fingers tug at her hair, coaxing her up the bed until Sakura sat up straight with her back braced against the headboard. She slipped her hands around her Servant's waist and dug her nails sharply into her hips, dragging her closer until she was positioned in the younger woman's lap. Rider gasped at the pin pricks of pain in her sides and put one arm around the magi's back to press their bodies together, craving the feeling over the girl's skin. Her other hand buried itself in her hair, forcing her head upward to meet her lips. Sakura cut the kiss short and pulled back to capture her bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it sharply. The taste of blood flooded her senses and Rider moaned softly, the insistent throb between her legs turning into a dull roar. Sakura had her figured out, she realized and she unconsciously tried to grind her hips against the other woman's.

_There's a certain satisfaction…_

"Don't move."

Forcefully gripping Rider's hips, Sakura made a point to dig in her nails until she knew there would be bloody half moons visible. The Servant squirmed and panted in her lap, but stilled her hips. She nuzzled her Servant's neck as a reward and brought her mouth to the taller woman's collarbone. She played with the skin using her teeth teasing before finally fastening her mouth and sucked hard, feeling the skin shift between her lips. Rider made a small noise in the back of her throat when Sakura pulled away to inspect the red mark she'd left behind. Satisfied with her first hickey, she moved downward towards Rider's chest. She felt Rider's arms leave her, but she was too busy working on the older woman's breast that she didn't care. She was enamored with her Servant's muscles twitching as she tried not to move; watching the skin play over the straining muscle was intoxicating. She decided to see how long Rider could hold out before she snapped. Sakura innocently trailed her fingers up Rider's back and simultaneously dragged her nails downward, raking her skin and biting down on her breast hard enough to bruise. The taller woman bucked as she arched up, pressing her breast farther into Sakura's mouth.

_In a little bit of pain…_

"Oh…Fuck," she whimpered, "Master…"

"Sakura," the girl corrected absently, scratching down the front of her stomach and leaving red welts behind. Her hand continued farther south to run through the lavender curls finding that they were already soaked.

"S-Sakura…" Rider cried out as Sakura tugged on her curls. The school girl paused upon hearing cracking wood and looked up, noticing that the taller woman had the headboard in a death grip. She smirked and brushed her lips against Rider's, teasing the Servant further. Rider opened her mouth to speak, but paused suddenly and smashed her mouth against Sakura's, begging silently for something... anything... Sakura returned the kiss, turning it in a slower direction and took pity on her Servant. She read the pleading in her lavender eyes and slipped two fingers between her soaked folds.

_I can tell that you're the same…_

She marveled at the soft feeling inside of the other woman. She glided her fingers so easily through the warmth... Rider's groan brought her back to reality as she looked up into her face. The Servant lowered her head until her forehead rested gently on the magi's shoulder and buried her face into her neck.

Small whimpers fell from her mouth and her hips jerked forward, rolling in time with Sakura's thrusting fingers. Not wanting her to come too soon, Sakura removed her fingers staring in wonder at the moisture covering her hand. It took everything Rider had not to scream in frustration as her head shot up at the loss of contact. What she saw mesmerized her, as Sakura brought her soaked fingers up to her nose and sniffed before her tongue reached out hesitantly to lick up the length of a finger. Is she…? Oh God…. Rider felt heat flare through her body at the sight of Sakura sucking her wetness off of her fingers. Sakura felt her Servant's eyes on her and looked up, offering a small smile before giving her a quick kiss. How can she look so innocent at a time like this? Rider screamed mentally, wanting nothing more than Sakura's fingers back inside of her.

_If you're afraid, well rise above…_

Sakura made her raise her hips so she could slide down and under her body until her head was resting comfortable between Rider's legs. Rider's grip on the headboard tightened in anticipation as Sakura tongue flicked out experimentally. The Servant threw her head back in rapture, her hair flying back, as felt her entire body tighten. Sakura's fingers had felt like heaven, but this… She spasmed when Sakura drew her folds apart with her thumbs and lightly blew over a curious looking nub, wondering what would happen if she did. Wood splintered as Rider screamed, her entire body tense as fire ripped through her. Her hips jerked of their own accord, grinding downward into the girl's mouth when she saw stars behind her eyelids. Sakura noticed more liquid dripping from between her folds and she scooped them up with her tongue the best she could.

"Fuck…" Rider whispered as her body relaxed suddenly, her mind able to finally function again. What did she do? The Servant realized Sakura was hardly done with her explorations when she felt the girl's tongue delve between her folds again.

_I only hurt the ones I love…_

Unable to hold Rider still, Sakura had to adjust to go with the rolling of her hips. When she felt the girl's tongue enter her as far as she could, Rider's walls clamped down on the intruder, trying to keep it inside as she moaned.

"Oh God, Sakura…" Rider murmured as she felt herself building again. How could someone so pure be so good at this? Ohhhh… The Servant's eyes fluttered shut when Sakura removed her tongue and sucked on the little bundle of nerves, bringing her hand up to fill Rider with her fingers. The older woman's pulse skyrocketed at the dual feeling of Sakura's mouth and fingers working on her.

"F-Faster," she groaned and lowered her head to look at the girl between her legs. Sakura gazed up at the naked woman above her, her lavender hair creating a sort of halo around her flushed face, and she decided that it was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. She complied with the request and pumped her fingers in and out of her faster, watching the expressions ghosting over her face at the feelings. Sakura got an interesting idea and curled her fingers inside of her Servant, digging her nails into her walls and felt them convulse around her.

_Suck, caress, suck, swallow…_

"Sakura!" she shrieked as the magi grazed her teeth over her folds, sending her over the edge. Her body rocked violently as she held onto the headboard, feeling like it was turning itself inside out. Rider closed her eyes as her body burst, not fighting the feeling of ecstasy rolling through her. Sakura was ready this time and lapped up all the escaping liquid, her fingers still moving inside. The feeling of Rider's walls convulsing around her fingers was amazing; it felt like she was being squeezed by iron and yet completely soft and warm... The Servant's chest heaved as she scrambled to collect her thoughts, her mind still fogged with pleasure. Sakura removed her fingers and intended to suck them clean when she felt a strong grip around her wrist. She looked up questioningly at Rider as the older woman slid down to lay on the bed next to the girl. She brought Sakura's hand up to her lips and sucked her fingers clean with her eyes locked on the magi's. Her cheeks flamed as she returned Rider's stare, feeling the fire practically radiating off the woman. When she was done, Rider jerked Sakura by the wrist and pulled her smaller frame on top of her.

_I don't think you know what pain is…_

Propping herself up with an arm behind her, Rider leaned up and licked a long wet line from her breasts to her neck while her other hand went to work on one of her petite breasts. Sakura gasped and shivered against her when her Servant roughly twisted her nipple. Rider decided she liked the feeling as she showered kisses and soft bites up and down the girl's neck, intent on making her do it again. Letting a moan slip from between her lips, Sakura wondered what she'd gotten herself into as she felt her body start responding again to the other woman's ministrations. She bit her lip and arched up into Rider when the Servant bit down hard on the side of her neck, heat surging up between her legs. Rider felt the girl's hands slip behind her neck in an attempt to urge her on when she paused her attentions. Not one to be rushed, the taller woman lowered her head slightly and nipped the pale hollow of her throat sharply, causing her Master to whimper in pain and tighten her arms around her neck. When she was sure that Sakura had understood the message, she nuzzled the bruised area and laid a gentle kiss on it before moving to the other side of her neck. The school girl wasn't sure if she enjoyed the pain, but she really liked getting taken care of afterwards, she thought as she arched up in response to Rider finding the sweet spot behind her ear.

_I don't think you've gone that way…_

Rider let go of her breast, ignoring the agitated noise the girl made and slowly moved her hand down her back to cup her ass, digging her nails in and dragging them all the way up to her shoulder blade. Sakura hissed and buried her face in the Servant's lavender hair, breathing in her scent as she tried to ignore the flames rising on her back. Rider dipped her tongue in the girl's ear and traced around the edge in an attempt to take her mind of the pain. Her arm beginning to feel the strain of supporting both of their bodies, Rider teasingly drew Sakura into a kiss as she leaned forward until the magi was on her back. Sakura hardly noticed the change in positions as she fed at her Servant's mouth, her legs never leaving her waist. Rider smirked against her lips and she slid a hand between them, teasing her fingertips around the smaller woman's opening.

"Riderrrr…" she whined and rolled her hips in a feeble attempt to get the teasing fingers inside of her. Enjoying the sounds falling from the girl's mouth too much give in, the taller woman gently flicked her fingers over the small bundle of nerves above her opening before going back to massaging her lips. Sakura bit back a scream and slammed her head against the bed in frustration, her hands coming up the other woman's back to grip her shoulders tightly. Rider flicked her long hair over her shoulder so she could see the girl's face below her and nibbled on her bottom lip, gently asking permission. Sakura opened her mouth and Rider's tongue surged into her mouth aggressively as her fingers plunged into her below.

_I could bring you so much pleasure…_

Sakura couldn't think beyond the fog that enveloped her mind as her Servant worked on her, her fingers felt like they were driving deep enough to literally rip the air from her lungs. Rider mindlessly worked her fingers faster until soft mewling noises were coaxed from her Master's throat, dipping her head to fasten her lips onto the soft skin of her shoulder. Sakura's panting in her ear was literally going to drive her insane.

"Faster, oh God… Rider… please…" the school girl whispered hoarsely, straining her hips off the bed. Rider could feel Sakura's body start to tremble as she neared the edge and viciously bit into her shoulder when she felt the shockwaves begin to clamp down on her hand. Sakura screamed as the combination of pain and pleasure hit her senses like a rock, the force of her orgasm lifting her back off the bed as her mind numbed in a wave of pleasure.

_I'll come to you when you say…_

Rider continued to move inside her, drawing out the orgasm as long as possible before Sakura's body collapsed on the bed in a sweaty pile. She pressed a chaste kiss on the girl's lips and rested her chin on top of the Sakura's head, the girl instinctively snuggling her face in the curve of her neck. She tried to calm her breathing when she finally became aware of reality around her and opened her eyes. Realizing Rider was curled protectively around her, Sakura pulled back so she could see the Servant's face. Rider averted her eyes and looked at the sheets below them, dreading the questions she knew were coming. She looked down at the girl with a serious expression on her face when she felt a firm grip on her chin that demanded her attention. Sakura felt her confidence waver under the force over Rider's stare and she was instantly reminded of the Servant's deadly strength.

"S-So…" she stammered, a blush slowly creeping up her neck. "… What now?"

The taller woman stared at the sight before her, soft whisperings in her head reminding her of Sakura's purity and realized that her priorities hadn't changed. She would protect this girl until her last breath, even at the cost of the Holy Grail… not because she was her Master, but because she would prevent the stain of Sakura's innocence, the sweetness that made her so intoxicating to the Servant, as long as she could. She felt the fingers leave her chin and watched as Sakura turned away, tears in her eyes.

_I'm not gonna hurt you, just close your eyes…_

"Sakura," she murmured and slipped an arm around the girl's waist, pulling her back into her body. The magi hid a small smile when she felt the warmth at her back and let out a relieved sigh. Rider pressed a small kiss below Sakura's ear and nuzzled her neck with a content sigh before pulling away. Sakura frowned at the loss of warmth and felt the bed shift as the other woman jumped off. She sat up and watched as Rider bent over to pick up her clothing.

"Where are you going?" she asked and wrapped her arms around her stomach, looking like a lost child. Rider paused picking up her dress and glanced at Sakura before looking back at her clothes and then at the window.

_Only the one that hurts you can make you feel better…_

"I have to check around the area," she answered quietly. And Shinji will wake up soon… she added in her head as her eyes flicked up to the ceiling. Sakura caught the look and nodded, biting her lip. She understood that no matter how she wished things were, it didn't change the ugly reality. Rider was not hers and would never be able to stay. Eyes trained to the floor, she nodded again.

Rider watched her and swallowed the lump in her throat. She shouldn't stay… the girl would just get attached to her before she had to leave… Not that she hadn't already made a mess of things, she admitted and hung her head. She dropped the clothes and stepped towards the petite girl, reaching out to caress her cheek with her thumb. Sakura looked up at the touch as Rider leaned down, meeting her lips in a quick kiss. She slid her glasses up her nose before sighing.

"I suppose I can stay for a little while," she whispered and Sakura's face lit up. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Rider's neck as she kissed her soundly, dragging the woman back onto the bed with her. She giggled when Rider half fell, not expecting the amorous attack. The Servant shook her head and laid down next to the girl, but not before the petite girl noticed her lips curl up in a small smile. Sakura snuggled up next to the woman as she pulled the blanket over them.

"Will you at least stay until I fall asleep?" Sakura murmured with a yawn as she traced the symbol on Rider's forehead with a finger. The Servant pulled away and brushed her lips across the girl's finger.

"If I say no?" Rider teased. Sakura frowned and punched the older woman lightly. Rider held her hands up in a surrendering motion with a smile. "Yes, I'll stay," she said quietly. "At least until you fall asleep."

Sakura made a happy noise as Rider slipped an arm around the girl in an unconscious protective gesture. She laid her head on the taller woman's shoulder and kissed the dark bruise she'd left on her Servant's neck. A purr slipped past Rider's lips before she could stop it and she pointedly ignored the muffled giggle she heard. She stared at the ceiling, thinking, as she felt the smaller girl's body relax, her breathing slowing to a steady rhythm as she drifted off to sleep. Rider sighed and breathed in the scent of Sakura's hair.

" _Only the one that inflicts pain can take it away_ ," she whispered to the dreaming girl cuddled up next to her.

 

Fin

 

\--

So I only ended up editing about half of this, let me know if I've made any glaring errors! I'm also welcome to comments, suggestions and constructive criticism on anything. :)


End file.
